Red Steve
| species = Normal: Human Transformed: Minecraft entity, pony | gender = Male | age = 17 | eyes = Blue (formerly) Pitch Black | height = 4'4" (134 cm; Minecraft) 3'3" (100 cm; pony) 5'9" (181 cm; human) | weight = 136 lbs (62 kg) | nationality = American | hobby = Murdering. Terrorizing. Stalking. Plotting. | goals = Kill anyone who comes in his path (ongoing). | crimes = | type of villain = Insecure Revenant }}Red Steve, real name Aiden Jones, is a Herobrine-like figure that stalks Minecraft players, giving off paranormal feelings. History A few days after Aiden's brother Carter had disappeare, Aiden had came home from a walk and had been informed that his brother had vanished without a trace, he thought to himself that he would come back soon so he didn't worry about it, he went on his computer and started up Minecraft, as he joined one of his worlds it started to re-create itself, starting the world over, he continued on with the world and started to feel like he was being watched, he was beginning to believe the tales his brother had told him about Herobrine. He stumbled across a forest where he saw his brother in the game, in his Green Steve skin, Aiden got closer and closer, he got too close, Carter turned around and changed his appearance into an emerald coated Steve-like being, he reached out from the computer and pulls Aiden into the game, and proceeded to trap him with TNT, setting it off and killing him, Herobrine teleported up next to him and started to revive him, he then morphed Aiden's body into a regular Steve skin, except his skin was coated in a blood red texture, he woke up, his eyes as dark as night itself, he bowed down to Herobrine as he smiled evilly. Aiden was finally happy again, he was re-united with his brother again. Relationships The Steves Red Steve tries to help his brothers by scaring victims into his clutches, this seems to work a lot. Red Steve looks up to his brothers and wants to be a great killer like they are. Physical Description Red Steve appears to be a regular Steve mob except his skin has a blood red texture to it, from top to bottom, he has pitch black eyes that stare into players souls. Red Steve's pony form looks like his regular counterpart, he still retains his blood red texture and black eyes. Personality Red Steve is a silent type, he doesn't speak much unlike his brothers who speaks just to creep out his victims. Red Steve is shown be be quiet, patient, and insecure about himself, believing sometime that he doesn't have what it takes to be as great as his brothers, causing him to lash out at players and showing his more malevolent and sadistic side. He does have some respect for players, as he sometimes just stares at his victims and leave them be afterwards. Signs of Red Steve Signs of Red Steve being inside your Minecraft world include: *Redstone blocks, *Random redstone blocks with signs on them, *Netherrack in the overworld, *Obsidian on fire, *And more... Weapons When it comes to weapons Red Steve uses a hand crafted redstone sword. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jr9JVhr4R5Q Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNB3cZa7KiI&index=23&list=PLpWRRYk0UkPgIEG6MzmwO_ASdaW_UWlpj The Red Steve Quotes "Herobrine is my master..." "esaelp em pleh." "B L O O D." Gallery The Red Steve Pony.png|Red Steve as a pony. redstevebefore.jpg|Aiden Jones' Skin (before). Trivia *Red Steve's real life creator is Anton965678. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Mutated